(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an arrangement of magnets to be used to deliver a magnetic field deep into the body, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a set of magnets that are attached to one another with either adhesives or mechanical fasteners, to focus and project the magnetic field to a greater distance than could be achieved with the magnets individually.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The use of magnets or magnetic fields to promote healing has gained acceptance due to mounting evidence of their efficacy for this purpose. The evidence has been provided by users who have attributed reduction of symptoms following exposure of maligned areas to magnetic fields. However, an enduring problem associated with the use of magnets, and particularly permanent magnets, for therapeutic purposes has been that the strength of the magnetic fields diminishes to ineffective levels at a short distance below the surface of the body. Thus, there remains a need for a method of providing a magnetic field that can be projected deep into the body from the surface of the skin.
Importantly, there remains a need for a system and method for exposing parts of the body, particularly areas such as bleeding lesions or traumatized areas to magnetic fields that reach deep into the body to effectively expose blood vessels to the magnetic fields to promote healing by exposing the blood flow to the magnetic field.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known art can be solved by providing at least two metal clad magnets of different diameters, the magnets arranged so that the larger metallic north pole is placed on the injury site of the body. The magnets will bring about a state of homeostasis. The induced magnetic field will stop bleeding without the formation of a blood scab. I have used the magnets several times and in every instance the magnets are capable of stopping the blood flow from any wound so far encountered. The largest wound was a long gouge caused by a rock, which was three and one-half inches long. The magnets were applied for approximately thirty seconds after which time all bleeding stopped and I was able to walk home (one mile) without any re-bleeding occurring.
The magnets used above are round base magnets with a round nickel plate covering the underlying magnet. According to one example of the invention, the larger magnet has a 2.04 outside diameter, 0.090 inches thick with the magnets inside diameter being 0.865 inches. The smaller magnet has a 1.42 outside diameter, 0.265 inches thick with the magnets inside diameter being 0.375 inches.
The two magnets are attached so that the nickel plates of the two magnets are on the outside. The configuration allows the magnetic North of the larger magnet to be repelled by the smaller magnets magnetic North, causing the magnetic North of the two magnets greater penetration than one would achieve with a single magnet. There is a center hole in each of the magnets. The smaller magnet is placed in the center of the larger magnet with the South Poles of the magnets in direct contact.
If there is an exit wound from the body. The exit wound should also covered.
It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it should be clearly understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.